KP in Strangest Alien Attack
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim and Ron ward of an alien invasion in the most strangest way I could think of. I can't say much more than that without giving away the story but you should really read it! Bonus points if you recognize the alien leader.


**KP in Strangest Alien Attack**

AN: After seeing the Phineas and Ferb episode "Summer Belongs to You" I got this idea. Tell me I'm not insane after this... lol!

**(In orbit around Earth)**

Aliena turns to Bliena, "Are you sure that this will make them surrender without a fight?"

Bliena nods to Aliena, "Yes! When I visited this place called "Japan" it was just amazing to see how powerful and popular the song was!"

Aliena nods, "Then let the invasion commence!"

Kim is taking some down time with her boyfriend Ron outside her parents' home in the backyard when a strange light from the sky whooshes towards them! The light gets so bright that they have to shield their eyes until it lands and reveals a large silver ship.

Ron drops his shoulders and whines, "If this is another alien like Warmonga. I am retiring!"

Kim glares at Ron and gives him a quick poke in the side, "Ron! Get your head in the game! This could be serious!"

The silver ship suddenly seems to have a beam of light along the middle of it and the two heroes go into a combat stance, ready for anything but what they saw next.

The silver ship opens up completely to reveal an odd stage that looked very familiar to them both. A couple of females that were obviously aliens by the pale, almost white skin that they had with their hair in odd colors that no normal human being would actually be born with much wear.

The center girl had green eyes that were brighter than Kim's yet her incredibly long hair that was in ponytails was an dark aqua-like blue. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a longer black sleeve that went right past her wrists in a kind of poofy way. She wore a tie that matched the color of her hair. She had on a short black skirt with the aqua-blue matching trim. Her boots had a aqua-blue trim around the feet and again at the top where they stopped just short of her skirt.

Ron's eyes bulge out as he recognizes her and cries out, "KP! That is Hatsune Miku! Man, I knew that she was an alien!" Ron is quickly silenced by a hand over his mouth from Kim.

Kim never takes her eyes off of the Hatsune look-alike and the others on the stage, "Don't be silly Ron. What would aliens be doing looking like her for?"

Ron pushes Kim's hand down and says, "I don't know... oh hey! That looks like a stage! Maybe she'll do a song for us?"

Kim is about to argue that aliens would not come just to sing to the people of Earth when a very familiar beat starts to happen and the stage lights up.

The music quickly begins just as Kim hears, "do-do-do-ooo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah" her Kimmunicator goes off and she activates it on her wrist with Wade's concerned face showing up.

Wade keeps one eye on her and the other on a nearby screen, "Kim! I am getting worldwide reports of aliens landing everywhere! Do you suppose it is another invasion like from Warmonga's people."

Ron cries out, "Oh yeah! This is definitely Carmelldansen!" He pauses and says, "Look KP! They don't look like they know how to do they dance."

Kim nods at Ron as she agrees with him, "Let me guess Wade, you're now getting reports of dancing aliens?"

Wade types to double check and nods, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Kim starts to walk forward, "I'll get back to you on that Wade." She presses the button to close the connection, leaving a very baffled Wade on the other end.

Ron follows her up to the stage as the song nears the end with, "Listen and learn it is time for prancing. We are here with caramel dancing."

Kim didn't know what to say other than, "The music is good but your dancing could use some work."

The Hatsune-looking alien frowns at Kim, "Why aren't you surrendering yourself to the dance?"

Ron grins at her and then Kim, "Why Kim, I do say that is a challenge if I ever heard one. What do you say? Are you ready?"

Kim narrows her eyes, staring intensely at the strange long-haired alien girl before she almost shouts, "Fire up the music again! We'll show you how to really dance!"

The Hatsune alien growls and shouts at Kim, "Fine! Show me what you've got b*tch!"

Kim growls and clenches her hands into fists before jumping up onto the stage with Ron jumping up after her but slipping on a colorful disk the moment he is up there.

Ron gets up to his feet as he shouts, "I am ok!" but letting out a sigh after seeing that not one of the alien girls even noticed. He walks up to Kim's side, "Ready when you are!"

The Hatsune alien brings her hands up to in front of her chest and the music begins!

Kim and Ron wait until the music reaches a certain point and then whip their hands up to the top of their heads and with a big, goofy smile, wide eyes, the two of them start dancing with their hips swishing and the stage bouncing in sync to the way the hips rocked left and right.

Hatsune and her alien dancers try to match but the floor rocked them around and they almost fell down before the the stage stopped bouncing.

Unknown at the time, Kim's parents and her tweeby brothers had come out to the backyard to see what was going on with the aliens.

Kim and Ron break into song, matching the beat perfectly with white stars bursting into the air around them!

Hatsune and the others try to match Kim for every dance move but their stars were tiny and weak in comparison to Kim and Ron's and were blasted by power color and exploding white stars.

At one point the stage takes on the appearance of a blue-spotted tunnel that Kim and Ron never miss a beat in with their hands, hips and feet moving in.

The stage changes in a blast of blue and purple lights that blast the Hatsune and other dancers off their feet!

Kim and Ron continue to dance with even the white stars rocking left and right in sync with the two of them!

Hatsune and the others quickly scramble to their feet in time for Kim and Ron to go into their 'Superstar' moves! Twisting their hips while keeping their hands bouncing over their heads the stars shake, swivel, and explode with powerful little stars acting like spotlights that bounced in time with their hands.

Hatsune is awestruck at the magnificence and power of their star power! The stage rotates Kim and Ron around each other and safely through the stars before stopping and moving them apart to show four holographic, dancing versions of the each of them rotate around them as the floor shakes and bounces.

Hatsune and the others manage to get the holograms with the floor bouncing very little in comparison. Even her dancers couldn't seem to keep in sync with her at all times.

Kim thrusts her hips left and right quick and hard with Ron never missing a beat along with her before the starts explode outward and blast Hatsune and the others off their feet again with enough power this time to send all of them completely off the stage!

It is all the Hatsune alien can do as she watches with her jaw dropped as Kim and Ron make their stage come alive in ways that they had never thought possible!

The colored light discs on the floor, ceiling, and walls moved with such vibrance and energy that it was almost blinding! The intensity of the stars grew more powerful as it danced with enough moves to give it a soul of its own! The stars were dancing of their own accord and they choose the strange red haired girl and blonde boy, and the Hatsune alien couldn't understand why!

The entire stage seemed to spin with circular rainbow blasts that the three of them felt even off the stage while the disc lights on the wall arched and blinked with such intense energy in sync with the waveform that the song was generating.

At one point, Hatsune loudly whispers, "That... that is impossible!" as solid purple letters, "O, O, O, OA, OA" appeared not once but twice in a row on the stage next to Kim Possible.

A variety of stars types and colors were to appear on the stage next to the hero dancers. Even purple walls of stars appeared to do a 'wipe' from one stage scene to the next for the two of them!

Stars would bounce on the ground of the stage as if they were made of rubber, yet never getting out of sync with Kim and Ron. As the starts bounced to a purple centered background with a dozen bright Earth-like searchlights dancing and moving around. The stars were exploding in a variety and intensity!

With all that was going on, it was little wonder as the stage started to short in sparks until one went off right almost in Hatsune's face!

The motions of stage scenes seemed to quicken even more as the song started to come to a close.

The Hatsune alien hops to her feet and cries out, "Stop it!" even as Kim and Ron back and forth on disc-light platforms during the last few lines. She throws up her hands and shields her face with the other dancer aliens doing the same as the stage suddenly exploded in light and a very loud, "KA-BLAM!"

When Hatsune dares to open her eyes again, she has to blink as Kim lowers her hands slowly to fall at her hips, "And that... is how you do the dance the _**right**_ way."

Ron looks at the stage and shrugs, "I dunno Kim. Maybe they don't want to wreck the stage every time like we do?"

All of a sudden there is some loud clapping, and even some loud whistling that draws the attention of Kim, Ron and the alien girls.

Kim blushes as she sees that it is her parents cheering her on so enthusiastically even as the tweebs made gagging sounds.

The Hatsune alien walks up to Kim, "You have taught me much. If there are such powerful dancers on your world..." Ron cuts in, "Some are probably even better than us!" After a nervous throat clearing, the Hatsune alien resumes by saying, "Since your world has such powerful dancers then my people and I will leave immediately. Thank you for all that you have taught me."

The Hatsune alien extends a friendly hand to which Kim shakes back, "I am Aliena. The leader of this invasion fleet. You have defeated me and saved your entire world."

Kim smiles back, happy that this invasion was far less traumatic and damaging than the Warmonga one, "I am Kim Possible. I am just your ordinary Earth girl who likes to save the world." Ron walks up and wraps an arm around his girlfriend, "And I am Ron Stoppable, her boyfriend and partner in saving the world."

Aliena didn't know if she was kidding or being serious but either way. The red-haired girl would be forever remembered as the girl who blew up the royal stage and saved her world. She mused that perhaps she would make the music makers of her world to sing of Kim Possible and her companion's deeds. "Goodbye Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Aliena says as she and the others get back onto their stage before it lowers back together and reseals itself.

Kim and Ron both step back as the ship brightens up as it had before and roars off into the sky.

The wrist Kimmunicator suddenly goes off and Wade announces, "Kim! All of the alien ships all over the world are leaving after you guys did the Carmelldansen and blew up all their 'stage' ships!

Ron leans in, "Wait... You saw us dancing?"

Wade looks at Ron with a puzzled expression, "That stage you guys were dancing on was shown on every stage ship around the whole world Ron. Are you telling me you didn't know?"

Ron groans as he shakes his head, "No! How were we supposed to know something like that? No one told us!"

Wade chuckles, "Well Ron, I wouldn't worry. All you two did was just prove just how... how would you put it? A bomb-diggity dancer!"

Ron beams happily, "Yeah, I did didn't? Booyah!"

Even as Ron celebrates, Kim looks up at the sky where the ship had come from.

**(In Space)**

Bliena approaches Aliena in the throne room, "I am sorry that the invasion failed."

Aliena shrugs, "Strangely, after meeting that most extraordinary girl. I am not the least bit upset. Set coordinates back to the homeworld. I have much to think about."

**Epilogue:**

A thousand years later on the alien homeworld of Cafrial. The incredible dancing duo is still remembered and they show holovideos in the schools of how the world was saved by the power of their dancing skills as well as how a later visit led to a peace treaty that forged a strong alliance to which would eventually save the universe when an evil empire from another universe threatened all. The names Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable became synonymous for whenever something amazing or impossible happened across the galaxy.

**AN:** What do you think of this one-shot story? I know the way that I got the idea as weird but you're reading a story from the mind of the same person who brought you "KP in All Grown Up" and that was based on a single line from a Kim Possible song. (It was "My teenage foe!" part.) Anyway, what did you think of the way Kim and Ron outdanced the aliens? Only Kim and Ron could save the world by dancing! Lol! :) If you want to know why I choose that particular song out of all the ones Phineas and Ferb did? Ask away in the review. I'll be sure to reply.

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas for new stories, suggestions and more are always welcomed and listened to!


End file.
